


fixer-upper

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mechanic(s), Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FRANK THE MECHANIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fixer-upper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthehill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthehill/gifts).



> I wanted it to be a whole long thing! There was going to be more flustered, crushing, art school!Gerard! And Mikey and Ray drinking all the coffee at his apartment all the time and judging him, and Frank the mechanic. FRANK THE MECHANIC. ;__; but for now it is just this one little panel. ;______; Frank the mechanic, I have failed you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [also here on lj](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/4137.html)


End file.
